Logan Marshall
|birthday = February 13 |designation = V (First Twelve) |age = 17 (2009) 23 (2015) 26 (2018) |gender = Female |height = 5'1 |weight = 102 lbs |species = Human |eye color = Gold |hair color = Raven Blue |blood type = A |relatives = Derek Marshall (distant relative) |mentor = Captain Delta |affiliation = The Fraternity |powers = None |weaknesses = |equipment = Nótt }} Logan Marshall is one of the First Twelve to wield a Gud Klingor. She is also the one who provided Derek Marshall with his Gud Klingor Dellingr. Appearance Logan appears as a young girl just out of her teen years. She has piercing golden eyes and raven-blue hair. She also has a scar across her nose that she got when she was much younger. She usually wears something akin to a sailor school uniform, but she does wear some casual attire. Personality Logan is a loner. That's really the best way to describe her. She rarely trusts anyone, only using people to get what she needs, be it food, money, information, and other things. She trusts no one except her close relative, Derek. Derek is the one person she knows that she can rely on, no matter the situation. She is very close to Derek, and as a side note, she has allowed only him to touch her scar, something that she would never allow most other people to do. Despite her assassin-like demeanor, she gets very embarrassed when someone compliments her. She also gets very flustered when someone asks her about her dating life, often leading her to frantic tangents that reveal a little too much of her inner thoughts. History Powers and Abilities Intense Mental Focus: Logan has a near-inhuman ability to focus on anything. Her brain is able to process up to 16 different specific actions at one time, and she can recall them with absolutely perfect detail. She can even memorize something by looking at it for as little as 0.3 seconds. As far as espionage and intelligence gathering go, Logan is the best at what she does. Master Acrobat: Logan's extracurricular activities included gymnastics, karate, taekwondo, and kenjutsu, but mostly gymnastics. Her skills rival that of Robin and then some. She is able to pull of must stunts that others would deem impossible, like releasing herself from a position of arrest by pivoting on her wrists. Expert Martial Artist: Logan's mastery of taekwondo would put even the most skilled master to shame. However, her studies lay in mastering traditional martial arts as opposed to the sports-style martial arts, as she finds them weak and flimsy. Her style of karate revolves around bringing opponents to near-death, although this is because she would still need information from them. She also took a mild study in kenjutsu, enough that if faced with a sword-wielding opponent, she could read their moves and counter accordingly. Equipment Nótt: Like her relative, Logan also wields a Gud Klingor named Nótt. She will usually store it either at her heart, or her stomach, as her preferred weaponized form for Nótt is a telepathic blade skirt. Quotes *(after Derek asks her if she is happy about having her scar touched) "No I'm not! It's just more sensitive there which allows me to detect wind pressure and things like that!" *(about The Fraternity) "The only reason I work for these guys is because of two reasons: 1. The Justice League would never accept someone like me into their fold, not that I particularly care about that. 2. I have much more freedom as a member of the Fraternity, seeing as they don't necessarily require the 'drop your life and run like hell to assist 6 other perfectly qualified fighters.'" *(when questioned about killing enemies) "You're right. I don't have the authority to decide whether someone lives or dies. That is why I kill villains where they stand, before I sentence more innocent people to death like you useless members of the so-called Justice League! If you truly stood for justice, you would end the lives of those who stomp and piss on the morals you strive to uphold. To me, you are no better than those you put away in prisons if you fail to save the lives of those they hurt." *(battle cry) "May your blood become paint!" *(battle cry 2) "I'll splash your guts!" *(battle cry 3) "Slice to bits!" *(battle cry 4) "I'll chop you into mincemeat!" Trivia *Logan's introduction theme is Bad Reputation by Halfcocked. *Logan's secondary theme is Off With Her Head by Icon For Hire *So, if you couldn't tell, Logan is based off of Tokiko Tsumura from Buso Renkin :) Category:Female Category:Human Category:Gud Klingor User Category:The Fraternity Category:First Twelve